Mission Succubus the adventures of the Denali Coven
by thunder child 14
Summary: here is the history of the Denali coven as you have never seen them before! starting from Sasha's death to a few months after breaking dawn this is the history of the Denali Coven through the eyes of Alex, an MI6 agent turned Vampire. what weird things will happen during the story? and who is Volturi Prisoner 459? find out in Mission Succubus, the adventures of the Denali Coven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mission Succubus part 1**_

Alex POV

I dived behind a box of Bananas as an RPG flew right past me and exploded against the wall!

Now I wished that I had never gone on this mission to infiltrate the major terrorist organisation "The Dark Horizon".

"It's over 002!" Someone shouted.

I knew that if I didn't do something soon, I would be dead.

But that was when my eyes came upon an Old Land Rover which was filled with supplies for a 12 day camping trip. This included lots of guns and Ammunition.

I then peeked over the boxes for just a second and I had to duck immediately to avoid being hit by another burst of Bullets from the Terrorists MP5 machine guns.

I waited for the moment before I sprinted into the Car and drove off under a hail of gunfire!

I activated my smartphone and spoke into it, "002 to MI6, my cover had been blown. I need immediate extraction!" I said.

The phone crackled for a second before it said "Roger 002, we have dispatched a helicopter to your position, ETA 15 minutes."

"I have no time for that, I need extraction now!" I shouted down the phone before there was a loud BANG! And the Car rocked violently as it fell off a cliff!

I braced myself for the impact that would result in the death of MI6's most feared agent, me.

But as the car was about to hit the bottom, I felt a powerful tugging sensation and everything went black!

When I awoke, I was in the middle of a dark wood. The car was obviously knackered so I decided to continue on foot. But as I climbed up a hill I felt a sudden blast of pain! I then gingerly touched the source of the pain and I found Blood on my fingers!

"Not again!" I thought.

I continued to walk until I came upon a large country house, set into the Woods.

Pulling out my P99 pistol I pushed open the door and I went inside. The lights were off so I edged cautiously up the stairs and towards an open door. I walked inside only to discover that it was a bedroom! But before I could do anything the pain in my side exploded again and I collapsed onto the bed.

Irina POV

Sasha, Tanya, Kate and I had just finished our "Fishing" trip.

Not that kind of fishing, the kind of fishing I am talking about where one of us seduces a Human Male each and then we drink his blood!

I was grateful for the life that Sasha, our mother of sorts gave us. But as we were about to get into our rather large and beautiful house in the Forest, I noticed that the front door was open!

"Who would want to break into our house?" Kate asked.

I had no idea, but then the smell of Human Blood hit my nostrils!

"A Human's in our house and he is wounded!" I hissed.

"Maybe we can get a snack" Tanya whispered back.

At that we all snuck stealthily into the house and followed the Blood Trail.

The trail went upstairs and up onto the landing.

I moved forwards stealthily and I finally arrived in my bedroom and there on the bed was the profusely bleeding body of a human man!

"He is in here!" I shouted.

I heard the sprinting footsteps of Tanya, Kate and Sasha as they came running up to me. I moved cautiously towards the man with the others behind me. But then without warning, the man turned around and pointed a small, black device straight at my head!

"What are you doing in our house?" Sasha asked.

The man didn't say anything but as he tried to get up, he collapsed to the ground!

I rushed to his side to see what the problem was and I found several small, circular wounds in his gut!

Obviously he wasn't going to make it so there was only one option left.

"We need to change him!" I cried out.

"But what if he attacks us as a newborn?" Kate asked.

"And besides, it might be fun to have a male around" I added.

Sasha's eyes widened before she said "OK I will change him"

I looked away as Sasha bit down into the Man's neck and the transformation process began.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mission Succubus part 2**_

6 months later

Alex POV

I had only just settled into my life as a Vampire in the 1100's. I still had some modern technology including the weapons, but I had nothing to repair them with so I hardly used them.

Sasha, Tanya, Kate and Irina had been very kind to me and I was like a brother to them. Of course I didn't like the way they got their blood so I went and hunted for my blood.

My Sniper rifle did help in the hunting a lot and the girls had been very interested in the guns, so I taught them to use my P99 pistol.

But suddenly Sasha seemed to be very withdrawn all of a sudden. I was concerned as well as the sisters but Sasha kept pushing us away every time we asked what was wrong.

But then one night everything changed. I was hunting in a nearby village to the Girls house with Tanya, Kate and Irina when I saw a brilliant orange haze on the horizon.

"What is going on?" Tanya asked.

"I have no idea, but we should check it out" I replied.

At that, Tanya, Kate, Irina and I sprinted towards the glow. But what we found shocked us to the core!

Right in front of us were the dark cloaked Figures of the Volturi!

"What the Bloody hell are the Volturi doing here" I asked.

But before any of the girls could answer we heard Sasha shouting! We all looked around and saw Sasha was being restrained.

I saw one of the Volturi, a dark haired ancient, known as Aro move confidently forwards towards Sasha.

"My, my you have been naughty haven't you" he said.

Tanya, Kate, Irina and I just looked at each other in confusion.

"You have created an immortal child and you will pay the price" Aro said.

At that Tanya, Kate, Irina and I couldn't stop ourselves. With loud cries of "NO MOTHER" from the girls and "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OF SASHA!" from me, we all burst into the Volturi Formation, I drew my M4A1 grenadier with the Red Dot sight and M203 grenade launcher and aimed it at Aro.

But before I could fire, the Volturi Guard had Tanya, Kate, Irina and I restrained!

Try as I might, I couldn't get a clear shot on Aro.

"Ah excellent! You four are here to witness your mother's execution!" Aro exclaimed with Joy.

None of us said anything.

Within seconds, Aro had sped to Sasha's side and had his hands on her throat!

"NO MOTHER!" Tanya cried out but it was too late. Aro increased pressure on Sasha's neck and decapitated Sasha and set her alight!

Irina cried whilst Tanya, Kate and I looked on in horror.

Aro just smiled at us like a child that had been given his dream Christmas present.

"You sick Barstards!" I snarled as the Immortal Child that Sasha created was thrown into the Bonfire.

Aro just took his time and used his power on each of us.

But as Aro read my mind, he just smirked and disappeared with the Rest of the Volturi in his wake.

That left Tanya, Kate, Irina and I all on our own.

The three Girls collapsed into a heap and I clung to them as they cried into me.

"I can't believe Sasha is dead because she broke the law concerning Immortal Children!" Kate cried.

"I know, I am so sorry I couldn't do anything" I replied

"It's not your fault" Tanya said.

"The least we can do is to live our lives to the fullest" Irina added.

I nodded in agreement and I helped the girls to their feet.

And so began our lives into the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mission Succubus part 3**_

Alex POV

Sasha's death had taken a toll on us all. Now I was the Leader of the Coven which included Tanya, Kate and Irina.

The next few millennia had flowed past at a rockets pace. It was a blaze of Blood, Booze, Gun Battles and Sex. But eventually we all started to feel guilty for the deaths we caused during our romantic escapades.

I was pondering what to do with Kate and Irina one day, when Tanya came into the Room with Golden eyes!

I was a bit shocked to say the least.

"Sisters, Brother I have found a way for us to continue our romantic adventures without killing our human Partners!" Tanya exclaimed.

"And that is the reason behind your golden eyes?" I asked.

"Yes, I have discovered that Animal Blood can satisfy our needs" Tanya replied.

Kate, Irina and I looked at each other with quizzical expressions on our faces before we got up and I said

"If it enables us to continue having fun without killing I am all for it"

Tanya smiled and took off running with Kate, Irina and I hot on her heels.

To be honest, the Animal blood diet wasn't very pleasant at first but eventually we managed to develop a good self-control.

Of course none of us felt safe living in the house where Sasha had once lived so we decided to go to the new world and scope out our chances there.

I managed to book passage on the fastest Ship to America and soon we were all running through the new world we had decided that living up north would be best so that no humans would come near us.

I had set up a defensive line around our territory using what little Modern surveillance equipment I still had that worked. I had connected it up to a DIY home made hydro-electric dam, solar panel and wind turbine so I had some electricity with which to use when the time came. But then one day our coven grew by two members. It all started when I was hunting alone. I had just finished off my first kill of the day when an alarm went off! It was one of the Cameras guarding the perimeter of our territory!

I knew Tanya, Kate and Irina would have heard the Alarm as well so I sprinted at full speed towards the source of the Alarm.

I pulled out my P99 and took off the safety. If this was just an animal entering our territory I would be able to take it down with a couple of shots from the P99 but if it was a vampire intentionally entering our territory or worse a mated pair, I would have to resort to the standard ripping and burning.

I knew what would happen if I killed one of a mated pair and trust me it wasn't pretty!

At last I arrived in the clearing and I saw that two Vampires were looking around. They were mated of course and the Female looked Spanish and the Male looked maybe a mixture of Spanish and Italian.

Using the treeline as cover, I snuck behind the Mated Pair and Put the barrel of the P99 to the back of the Female's neck.

"What are you doing on my coven's territory?" I asked.

I looked and saw the two Vampires turn to face me and their red eyes widened at the sight of my golden ones.

At that moment Tanya, Kate and Irina arrived.

"I am sorry, neither of us knew that the territory had been claimed" the Male said.

Deciding to be friendly I put the safety back on the P99 and returned it to my pocket.

"My name is Alex, these are Tanya, Kate and Irina" I said.

"My name is Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen" Eleazar replied.

"May we ask, why do you have Golden eyes?" Carmen asked.

I smiled at that before I said "My sisters and I have a diet of Animal Blood"

Carmen and Eleazar's eyes widened at that.

"Would you like to try the diet?" Tanya asked.

Carmen and Eleazar looked at each other briefly before Eleazar said "I think that is a splendid idea"

We all smiled at that and I led everyone home towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mission Succubus part 4**_

Alex POV

It had been several months since Eleazar and Carmen had joined the coven. They had also adapted to the Vegetarian diet much better than any of us thought. Tanya, Kate, Irina and I envied them secretly because Eleazar and Carmen was a mated pair and the sisters and I didn't have mates of our own. But then our family grew by 7. It started when we were relaxing in our home during a storm. Tanya, Kate and Irina were keeping as close to me as possible as I was their brother and they didn't want to lose another family member ever since Sasha's death.

But then as I was going through some drawings I had done of a special aircraft that I wanted to build, the door opened.

Standing on the other side were 7 vampires and they had golden eyes too!

I got up with a start. And the rest of the coven got up as well.

One of them, a blond haired male smiled and said "Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family" as he said this he gestured to the other vampires.

I smiled as well and I said "I am Alex; these are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen"

My hand was slowly drifting to the P99 which was riding on my belt because I had been in the service you were trained to think that anyone that you didn't know as a friend or a stranger was a potential threat.

"Pleased to meet you" Carlisle replied.

My eyes quickly flashed over each of the Cullen Clan in turn. Judging each and every threat that each of them showed.

"Alex, are you ok?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok it is just that you know how I am about new people" I replied.

"He is a former British secret agent" one of the Cullen's whispered.

I then drew out my P99 and flipped off the safety.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" I shouted.

"Edward has the power to read minds, please could you put your weapon down?" Carlisle replied.

I looked over to Tanya who nodded.

I then flipped the safety catch back on and I put the P99 back in my pocket.

After that we all fell into a conversation about our past lives, of course I did have to mention the Immortal child incident but I only gave as little of that story as possible.

Finally after several hours the storm ended and the Cullens left the house.

"Well it seems that we have cousins of sorts" Kate said.

I nodded at her.

"Wanna go shooting targets with the dragunov?" Irina asked.

"Why not?" I replied. And at that we ran upstairs to get our snipers.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mission Succubus part 5**_

Alex POV

The year was 2003 and I was bored. Between the Occasional forays into the Mexico region to check on the newborn armies there to make sure that nothing went wrong.

By now the aircraft I had been working on was almost finished, all that was needed was the weapons and paint and I was ready to go. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen were interested in my aircraft which Kate had named "Firestorm" and they helped me with the construction whenever they could.

But as I was trying to get the Propeller Blades onto the Hub for the Port engine, a car came up the snow covered drive.

"Edward your back!" Tanya squealed.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"I can't believe that Tanya is still after Edward after the numerous times he turned her down" Irina said.

"I agree" I replied.

Several Days Later

Tanya was still after Edward! By now Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen had noticed Edward was being annoyed by Tanya's advances. And one day I decided to confront Tanya on this subject.

Tanya in her bedroom and was busy with her makeup, trying to make herself more physically appealing to Edward.

"Tanya, Do you have a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tanya replied.

"You know that Edward isn't accepting your advances" I said.

Tanya then stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me in the eyes.

"I hate to say this but you are annoying him. I know that he turns you down politely and you take it as a good sign but you are annoying him so please could you stop?" I said.

"I want Him, Alex. I'm not used to being turned down." Tanya replied.

"Yeah, but one day you will find your mate and you two will have endless happy nights together, I just know it" I said with a grin.

Tanya smiled at me and gave me a huge hug!

"Thanks Alex, you do know when to cheer us up! I hate to think what would happen if something bad happened to you" Tanya replied.

"Same here" I murmured.

An hour later

I was doing some routine maintenance on my M4A1 when Edward passed me.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked.

Edward turned towards me and smiled.

"May I ask you a question?" Edward asked.

"Sure" I replied.

"Let's just suppose for a moment that, there is a Human Woman whose blood appeals to one of our kind but that Vampire feels some sort of protectiveness or love towards them, what would you do if you were that vampire?" Edward said.

"If I was that Vampire, I would go to that human and protect her for as long as needed" I replied.

Edward smiled at me for a second before I tossed a small, leather bound package to him.

"Look after it and it will look after the human" I said.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It is a radio and Air strike designator, it is designed for the Firestorm's weapons" I replied but then I tossed over another package over to Edward.

"This you should give to the human as soon as possible, it will defend her" I replied.

Edward then said "Thank You" before he ran off into the woods, towards Forks.

I smiled and wished him good luck in whatever he was seeking.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mission Succubus part 6**_

During New Moon

Alex POV

I had just finished loading the weapons and painting the firestorm, ready for its first flight. But as I walked out of the hangar, I saw Irina's figure outlined on the horizon, she was moving slowly and looked to be in pain! Instinctively I grabbed the P99 and sprinted out towards her.

I was right, Irina was crying but the images that flashed in her eyes meant only one thing, that I had seen many times, The Loss of a Mate.

"Irina, what happened?" I asked.

Irina just looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

I reached out to Irina and she took my hand.

"It's Laurent, He's dead!" Irina cried.

I immediately pulled my sister close and she wept into my shoulder.

"Who would dare do this?!" I snarled.

"I didn't get a good look but I did see some Wolf Tracks next to Laurent's remains" Irina said.

Curiosity hit me then.

"Where exactly was this?" I asked.

"Near Forks" Irina replied.

I felt a surge of anger at that.

"It must be Werewolves or something like them that committed this terrible atrocity" I snarled.

Irina just continued crying.

"Irina, look at me" I said and Irina looked me in the eye.

"I promise you that as soon as the Firestorm is fully operational, I will find the lair of these monsters and perform an airstrike to wipe them clean off the face of the earth" I said with a fire in my heart.

"Thank you" Irina replied.

As I helped her back towards the house, I thought long and hard about what had happened and what might happen in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mission Succubus part 7**_

(Story skips to 2 days before the wedding in breaking dawn; Irina will go to the Wedding)

Alex POV

The letter box clattered as a large white envelope slid through. Curiously I picked up the letter and my eyes widened at the Cullen crest emblazoned on the wax seal.

"Guys, The Cullens have sent us a letter" I shouted.

Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen looked up at me curiously from where they were sitting on the sofa.

"What does it say?" Tanya asked.

I broke open the Wax seal and opened the letter.

"Dear, Denali Clan, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Cullen on the fifteenth of May 2011, we hope to see you there, yours sincerely Carlisle Cullen" I read out.

Everyone looked at each other for just a second before the house was full of Vampires running around, trying to pack their bags ready for the flight to Forks.

Eleazar and I watched in amusement as Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen started arguing at who was going to wear what dress.

Eventually the girls had chosen their dresses and had gathered their make-up and other things they packed into their suitcases. Eleazar and I had already packed hours ago.

"You could have tried to help" Irina snapped.

"We had to get the Plane ready to fly" I replied as I tried to hold back a laugh.

The girls just ignored us as they boarded the Firestorm and took their seats.

I rushed to the Cockpit and strapped myself in.

"Ok, here we go, next stop Forks Washington" I announced into the radio.

I could almost hear Kate Rolling her eyes at my statement.

Ignoring that I started the huge twin turbo prop engines and raised the wings through 90 degrees so the Firestorm was in Helicopter mode!

Calmly I advanced the throttles and the Firestorm took off into the air. I then lowered the wings through 90 degrees and the Firestorm was in airplane mode!

Without warning the Firestorm whooshed off into the clouds, heading south at high speed, 543MPH to be exact.

The flight was long and tiring, especially if you had to avoid all Human Radar and aircraft to avoid the existence of the Firestorm being acknowledged.

I had known about the Quileute wolves and the treaty between them and the Cullens and that treaty said nothing about the Airspace over La Push. So just to annoy the wolves, I flew over the La Push area and I did some low altitude-high speed passes over some of the wolves. But after the fun was over, I turned the Firestorm and headed for the Cullen's mansion. They were already on the lawn and readying a small clearing for the Wedding.

I saluted the Cullens as I flew overhead and brought the Firestorm into a smooth, vertical landing.

As I shut down the engines and I helped the girls unload their luggage with Eleazar's help, Carlisle came up to the aircraft.

"Glad you could make it" Carlisle said.

"Just glad to be here" I replied.

"So where are the happy couple?" Tanya asked.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mission Succubus part 8**_

Day of the Wedding

Alex POV

It was the wedding day and I had made sure that everything was good to go. I had given Bella a wedding present in the form of a Topaz coloured Ceramic Glock Pistol (the kind that doesn't set off airport detectors).

I knew that Bella wasn't a violent person but with all of the trouble she got into over the years and with the vast amount of riches stored within the Cullen home, you never know when you might need to use a firearm.

But as I relaxed on one of the large chairs, I noticed that there were a lot of humans around and something else, I looked around and my nose was assaulted by the smell of a wolf!

"Those Damn Mutts have to ruin everything!" I snarled under my breath.

But then I heard the wedding march start to play and I stood up along with everyone else. I loo ked down the aisle and saw Bella Swan for the first time! Her brown eyes were shining with excitement and love and the smile on her face nearly matched the Smile on Edward's face. As she passed me I saluted towards her and she returned the gesture with a smile.

But as Bella's hand was placed in Edward's, the smile on both of their faces showed the purest of love and I knew that Edward and Bella were meant for each-other from the start.

The whole wedding was quite short until the part where Edward and Bella would have to kiss.

"This may take a while everybody so we should get comfortable" Emmett said.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head and the Happy Couple, Edward and Bella kissed.

The reception started very quickly and I along with the rest of my coven was the first to meet Bella.

"Hi Edward, long time no see?" Tanya asked.

Bella POV

The Denali clan were a breath-taking bunch. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Irina greeted Edward and I with pure joy. But then I noticed a Dark Haired Vampire with an expression of wonder and surprise on his face but his eyes were scanning the surroundings carefully.

He seemed to notice me and with a warm smile, he spoke in a British Accent.

"Hello, Miss Bella" He said.

"Bella, this is Alexander, he prefers Alex though, he's the secret agent that I have told you about" Edward said.

"Nice to meet you Alex" I said to Alex.

"And the same to you" Alex replied.

"Welcome to the family" Eleazar said with a smile.

Alex POV

"Irina, Come meet Bella" Kate said.

"They invited one" Irina replied in a venomous tone.

"They won't hurt us" Edward replied.

"They killed Laurent" Irina snapped, now almost about to cry.

"He tried to kill Bella" Edward replied.

"You don't know that. He wanted to be like us!" Irina snapped and after that she ran off.

"I'll go deal with her" I said "And sorry" as an afterthought.

I then ran off after Irina who was running at full tilt through the trees.

"IRINA WAIT UP!" I shouted.

"Why should I?!" Irina snarled.

For once I was lost for words but eventually I caught up with Irina and forced her to stop.

"Irina, look, I know what you are feeling right now. Trust me, I do but going after the wolves right now is not the answer" I said carefully.

"You said you would help me kill them!" Irina snarled.

"I know I said that but that would mean the Cullens could go to war against us or worse, the Volturi might get involved" I replied.

Damn! I hated mentioning the Volturi's name but it was necessary in order to stop Irina going mental and killing half the population of La Push just to get as the Wolves.

Irina looked at me in horror as I mentioned the Volturi but eventually she calmed down.

"Your right, but I need to do something to avenge him" Irina replied.

"I know, I know but I can tell you that I can smell dinner to the north north east" I said with a sympathetic expression on my face.

Irina smiled at me then and raced off into the trees in the direction I had indicated. I followed but little did I know that this would be the last hunting trip for a long while I would spend with Irina, my coven sister and friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Mission Succubus part 9**_

(The day the Denali clan find out about Renesmee)

Alex POV

I flew along the ground as quickly and stealthily as possible, well as stealthily as you could when you were flying a modified 747-400. This new aircraft I had given the uncreative name of the 797 but it was a beauty! To create the 797 all I needed to do was take a standard 747, put an extra 40 feet into the forward fuselage and place a fifth RB211 Jet engine in the tail, I also gave it a killer paint job, all black paint everywhere and the titles "Denali Family" in elaborate Gold Text.

This aircraft was designed to fly longer distances than the Firestorm. And the 797 had better weapons than the firestorm did.

But also the 797 was designed so it could land on runways of 1200 metres or less.

As I flew the 797 over the snow covered mountains north of Denali mansion I saw Edward Cullen's Volvo slowly come up the drive!

Sensing something was up, I got the 797 on the ground and after it was parked and fully shut down, I picked up my P99 and sprinted off to the front of the house.

When I arrived Edward was talking to Tanya and Kate.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Can you be open minded?" Edward asked.

Confused I replied "I was a secret agent for MI6, so I would have to be open minded to expect any kind of threat"

By now Eleazar and Carmen had come out and we were watching Edward with suspicion.

"Why have you brought a wolf here? I can smell him" Kate asked.

Edward looked behind him and said "Bella can you bring out Renesmee?"

There was several loud Whumps as car doors opened and closed and I saw Bella come round, she looked more beautiful and radiant as a Vampire now but there was a smaller figure right behind her.

My senses immediately kicked into action as I realised what Bella was guiding towards us!

Evidently Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen had the same realisation as I did as they sank into their cat like fighting stances and I pulled out my P99 and pointed it at the immortal child's head and flipped off the safety.

"You get that thing away from us!" Tanya snarled.

"Seriously Edward, we lost a member of our family to this kind of monster. Did you really think we would help you defend it? Unless you want me to kill you and Bella for creating it I suggest you stand aside and let us kill the child" I replied.

The wolf Jacob snarled in warning at me and I just shot him a venomous glare.

"She isn't what you think she is" Edward said, trying to calm us down.

"THIS IS A CRIME!" Tanya shouted.

At that moment, Tanya and Kate charged towards Edward and Bella and I did the same, I dived behind their Volvo and fired several shots from the P99 but then I heard Kate being thrown towards the snow bank!

I leapt out of cover and attempted to shoot the child but I was thrown backwards into the snow bank by Edward!

But as Tanya, Kate and I were about to attack again, Edward stopped us and said "Let me explain, I'm Renesmee's biological father, Bella's her mother"

"Impossible!" Kate replied.

"My thoughts exactly" I replied.

"It's true, Renesmee was born when I was still human" Bella replied.

"I have never heard of such a thing" Eleazar added.

Carefully I put away my P99, flipped on the safety and crouched down next to Renesmee.

"Hello Renesmee" I said as carefully as I could.

"Hello Alexander" Renesmee replied.

Renesmee then reached out and touched me on the side of the face. At that exact moment a rush of images flooded my mind.

Once Renesmee was finished, I turned around and said "It's true"

"But that would make her a hybrid" Eleazar replied.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER!

All of us were loading the Volvo on-board the 797. Of course it would be the first time Renesmee flew on an aircraft so I intended to get back to forks as quickly as possible.

"So you built this thing yourself?" Edward asked.

"Well I do have infinite time and vampire abilities so why not use them for something constructive" I replied.

"True" Edward replied.

And with a loud grunt from me, we shoved the Volvo into the 797's hold and locked the door. I ran up into the cockpit and prepped the mighty plane for take-off.

I heard the distant clunks of the outer doors closing and I smiled as I flipped the engine ignition switches.

The five huge RB211 jet engines roared into life and as I taxied the plane to the end of the icy runway, I thought that this might be the 797's last take off from Denali if I was killed during the Fight with the Volturi if it ever came.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mission Succubus part 10**_

Alex POV

The 797 had been put to good use over the past several days. Flying Carlisle and Esme to Egypt and Ireland and fetching supplies for the 797 which I would use as air support during the battle if it broke out.

The Firestorm had also been flown over and it was put to work taking the human drinking part of the group of Vampires to places outside of the Forks/La Push area so they could hunt and back to the Cullen House.

I spent most of my time prepping my extensive weapon collection for the fight and also making long patrol flights in the 797 to give advanced warning of the Volturi's approach and if needed, destroy them in a hail of missiles, rocket and cannon fire. I was also the greatest expert in hand to hand combat in the whole group so I assisted with Bella's fighting training and trust me; she was absolutely lethal after a few lessons!

Tanya, Kate and I were still concerned that Irina had started this. I had even thought about flying out to Volterra and sorting things out from there but it was not to be.

The night before the confrontation with the Volturi, all of us were sitting around a campfire, telling war stories.

"I hear that you were a secret agent" Siobhan said.

"Yep, that's right" I replied.

"Why don't you tell us about some of your adventures?" Garrett added.

I thought for a long moment before I started to tell my story.

Everyone was amazed by my adventures from punching master criminals to high speed car chases and gun battles on top of the empire state building.

"One question, Tanya, Kate and Irina all come from the 1100's and you say you met them around then and you had all of your modern weapons, so how did you get there in the first place?" Rosalie asked.

"Simple, it was a case of accidental time travel after a gun battle" I replied.

"He is speaking the truth" Maggie added.

"What happened exactly?" Eleazar asked.

"I was sent on a mission to infiltrate a terrorist organisation, but my cover was blown so I had to escape. I had just made the call to base to send in an extraction chopper, when I crashed off the road, next thing I knew, I was in the past. I managed to drag my wounded self into the house and I collapsed in one of the bedrooms, that was where Tanya, Kate and Irina found me and they persuaded their mother to change me, ever since I have been living with the sisters" I replied.

Everyone just stared at me for a long moment then, and we continued to tell silly jokes.

THE NEXT DAY

I fired up the 797 nice and early and took it out for a last patrol flight in the skies above the Olympic peninsula.

The cold, foggy air made my job a lot harder than it looked.

"Delta Charlie 797, status report" came Tanya's voice through the radio.

I activated the radio and said "Delta Charlie 797, I have no contacts in sight, stand by for further reports"

"Roger that" Tanya replied through the radio.

I just smiled and proceeded to turn the huge 797 onto another leg of its long flight. But as I did, I caught a large cloud of black moving at huge speeds through the trees on the scanner.

I lowered the 797's altitude and increased the speed to catch up and I immediately recognised the three Volturi ancients!

Climbing rapidly I spoke into the radio, my voice full of fear I said "Delta Charlie 797, I have found the kingfishers, I am trailing them now, get ready"

"Roger that" Tanya replied.

Now we were about to get into a world of trouble.


End file.
